You caught a cold!
by bbgirl189
Summary: A little bit of silliness wrapped up in a package of sick Gabriel.
"Achoo!" echoed through the bunker, as the only warning before the ground rumbled slightly beneath Sam and Dean's feet.

"Bless you!" the Winchesters called in unison.

"Thank you," came the hoarse, congested reply as a miserable looking figure walked into the main room where the boys were.

"Are you okay. Gabriel?" Sam asked in concern, looking up from the tome he was reading.

"No... I can't even taste my sweets... Stupid plugged up nose..." The trickster groaned, collapsing into a seat heavily.

"Perhaps some tea would help." Dean suggested, unsure of how to help a sick angel, that wasn't supposed to be able to get sick in general.

Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers expectantly. "Um... Do you see a cup of tea anywhere?" he asked innocently, not seeing his tea anywhere.

Sam looked around in confusion, not seeing anything even remotely resembling a cup of tea. "Sorry, Gabriel. I don't see your tea anywhere." he said simply, wondering what happened.

Gabriel sighed softly, not saying anything do to his horrible sore throat. He snapped his fingers again, looking around expectantly. The only response to the snap was a light bulb shattering across the room. "Sorry." he said hoarsely.

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll make you the tea the old fashioned human way." he said, getting up to make the angel some tea.

Sam got up quickly, cleaning up the shattered light bulb. "Need some tissues or meds?" he asked the miserable looking angel.

Gabriel shook his head slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through his head.

"Gabriel, taking some tylenol should help that headache." Sam pointed out simply, just trying to help the angel.

Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, once again nothing appeared.

"Sonuva... Gabriel! Quit that! I can't make you tea if you keep turning it into sprinkles." Dean called grumpily, from the kitchen.

Gabriel blushed deep red, looking at Sam apologetically. He had no idea what was going on with his grace today, must be the virus attacking his vessel was also attacking his grace.

Sam stifled a snicker, trying to look serious and brooding like normal. "He's sorry." he called in response to his brother.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, closing them as he was hit with an overwhelming wash of dizziness.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing that Gabriel's face had paled suddenly. The trickster nodded slowly, breathing calmly as the wave passed.

He gave Sam a thumb's up, as he looked over at Dean who was walking back into the room with the hot mug of tea.

"Here you go, sicko. This should help you feel better... hopefully." Dean said with mock enthusiasm. He put the mug of tea on the table in front of Gabriel, giving him his classic bitchface for the sprinkles incident.

Gabriel frowned slightly, waving Dean backwards as he felt a sneeze coming on. Dean glared at the angel, not catching the hint. Gabriel snapped his fingers again, sneezing as hard as he could, causing the room to shake slightly. "Sorry," he said hoarsely.

"That was just nasty." Dean grouched angrily. He stomped away, mumbling something about taking a shower in hand sanitizer.

Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head at Dean's behavior. He sat down at the table again, staying close to Gabriel in case he needed anything.

Dean walked back out after a few minutes, glaring at Gabriel who was dozing off against the table top. "Is he asleep?" he asked in surprise. Sam looked up and nodded briefly, not wanting to wake the sick trickster knowing he hadn't slept since getting sick.

Dean shook his head and sat down, flipping through a tome out on the table. "Great," he grumbled softly, as the angel started snoring congestedly.

"GABRIEL!" A voice yelled across the bunker, causing all three to jump. Gabriel flinched, looking around in surprise.

Crowley walked into the main room, his shoes squeaking loudly across the floor. He was covered in whipped cream, chocolate syrup, feathers sticking to his suit, and sparkly pink and purple glitter. "You ruined my favorite suit!" he roared angrily.

Gabriel looked at Crowley in surprise, chuckling softly. "Sorry, but you look so sweet." he teased, laughing so hard he started coughing harshly.

"Stop laughing at me... It is impossible to clean this out of my suit!" Crowley griped in annoyance.

Gabriel only laughed harder, gasping harshly through the coughs and laughter. "Here, let me help," he offered when he could breathe again. He snapped his fingers before anyone could say anything.

"Gabriel! Damnit!" Dean and Sam gasped, as all the clothes on them and Crowley vanished from appearance.

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock, smirking playfully at the sight before him. "My bad." he said hoarsely, trying not to chuckle. He snapped quickly, righting the Winchesters clothes but not so with Crowley.

"Really?!" Crowley roared, looking down to see he was wearing purple sequin, polka dot, lacy leotard. "Not even funny, angel!" he added in anger.

Gabriel chuckled softly, snapping his fingers again as Sam clamped his hand over the angel's hand a second too late. Maple syrup pooled down on Crowley's head, making the leotard stick to him even worse.

Sam and Dean flinched, wrinkling their noses at the sight before them. "I'm so glad I'm not gay*..." they said in unison, shuddering with a grossed out expression.

Gabriel's eyes widened briefly, laughing hysterically at the sight of Crowley in a sticky leotard. His laughter quickly dissolved into congested coughing. He gasped weakly, trying to breathe between coughs, only to cough harder.

Sam looked up in confusion, noticing white powder was falling from the ceiling. "Um... guys, what's the white stuff?" he asked, worried that the ceiling was trying to cave in.

Crowley rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Sam's question. "Its not the ceiling, i promise." he said gently.

Sam went to answer as the room was covered in a white poof. "Really Gabriel? You didn't even snap this time." he grouched, catching some of the powder in his mouth. "Powdered sugar? Wow!" he snapped in annoyance.

Gabriel shrugged, wheezing hard from all his coughing.

Crowley sighed, looking at the angel with pity. "Don't mistake this as kindness, i am just tired of being messed with." He said firmly, snapping his fingers to fix everything. The powdered sugar vanished, as did the syrupy leotard, a nice suit was back on the demon, and Gabriel stopped wheezing altogether.

"Aww... you do care!" Gabriel teased playfully, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles.

"You're lucky i am a busy man," Crowley snapped, before zapping away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other than back at Gabriel. "So he healed you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Let's find out." Gabriel said, a mischievous smirk on his face. He snapped his fingers, making an apple pie appear on the table in front of Dean.

Dean smiled happily, grabbing a spoon and digging into the pie. "Mmm... Yep, he's healed." he mumbled, through a full mouth of pie.

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. "Never get sick again..." he pleaded, looking relieved.

 ***I have nothing against being gay, but for the purpose of this story it isn't a good fit.**

 **If you have any requests for me to write, please message me. I'd love to write it for you! And favorite and review so i know if you like this. Lol. Thanks so much!**


End file.
